Milly Ashford
Born into a wealthy family, Milly Ashford is the second daughter of Tatsuya and Miya Ashford and the younger sister to Misa Ashida. She attends Juuban Municipal Academy as the school's Student Council President. She is a character from the Code Geass series with minor changes made to her. Personality Milly just loves matchmaking her friends with their crushes all the time, much to their dislike. She's just unable to help herself and wants to see her friends happy. As such, she jokes and teases them and has a tendency to be perverted. These actions mainly directed towards her friends Shirley and Euphemia, one having a larger bust size than the other. As the student council president at Juuban, she is in charge of coming up with things for the school to do but her ideas were some of the craziest and yet students would participate in them for the sake of fun and she loved every minute of it. Milly also likes discovering her friends' secrets for the sake of pure entertainment but she would never use their secrets against them as most would. In fact, she wants others to feel comfortable enough to come and talk to her about anything which is why she's so pushy. She's protective of her friends and would do anything to keep them out of harm's way. Another known factor about Milly is that she's a great cook and Lelouch were the only ones that knew how, being the main ones that prepared meals for student council club meetings and/or festival events. Her overall personality makes it easy for people to befriend her as she makes any atmosphere a welcoming one. She's always open to making new friends and making others feel welcome. While she may involve herself in the affairs of others, she doesn't talk much about her own life or try to get others involved in it. Her arranged marriage is a tough subject. She doesn't wish to get married to someone she's not in love with and tries her best not to show it and masks her feelings behind a smile and laughter. She doesn't believe that marriage should be forced upon two people out of obligation but rather it should be the choice of the people involved who love each other very much. It's a subject she'd rather avoid and tends to walk away when members of the council or her friends start to discuss it. Because of this, she's not on good terms with her parents who are forcing this matter onto her. They've even threatened to disown her if she ever broke off the engagement, leaving her with no way to take care of herself. She's always been close with her grandfather whom she talks to and her older sister Misa who refuses to make any contact with her family because she doesn't want them to find out that she divorced the man that she'd been arranged to marry. Milly doesn't feel that that's fair but has accepted her sister's reasons until she can come to term with it and face their parents. She just wants her sister back in her life and misses her greatly. She has no respect for their parents because of the simple fact that they don't know how to deal with their own problems. They'd rather cheat on each other rather than move on with whomever the both of them are with. As such, Milly views the sanctity of marriage to be tainted because of people like them. Appearance Milly s 5'3" with golden blonde hair that she normally wears up in a ponytail behind her hair and blue eyes. She is the spitting image of her mother who she looks exactly like except her mother's eyes are green. Her skin is a peach skin complexion, a slender waist and a large c-cup size bust that is only noticeable depending on what she wears that shows off her figure more. When attending school she wears the appropriate uniform that includes a long sleeve white oxford shirt with a blue ribbon necktie, blue long sleeve jacket and a blue pleated skirt with dark blue socks and black suede shoes. She wears the summer equivalent of this which is a short sleeve white oxford shirt, blue ribbon necktie with a beige sweater vest and an introverted blue and white pleated skirt with dark blue socks and black suede shoes. For casual wear, she is seen in something fancier like a simple dress with flat shoes. And when it comes to her crazy festival ideas, she's always seen wearing something wacky. Doesn't matter if it's a kitty costume, bathing suit, or a ball gown for any reason. History The Ashford family has always been known for generations because of their mixed arranged marriages, making the Ashford family line Japanese American due to these customs. They have luxurious inns and hotels around the globe, Japan included and even a school that was built two years ago by Milly's grandfather Ruben K. Ashford. It was always a tradition within the Ashford family that all their marriages were arranged so they would always have an heir to carry on their family's business. Tatsuya is running Japan's branch of the Ashford business while his wife Miya stayed home before getting her own job as a campaign manager, working with a lot of the world's most famous politicians. She too came from a wealthy family just like her husband but the only reason the marriage between Miya and Tatsuya was rushed was due to Miya being in love with someone else that her parents didn't approve of. This being the start of an unhappy marriage between the two of them. They argued constantly about what the other wanted and if not that then Tatsuya was arguing with his father Ruben about having to marry such an ungrateful woman that he didn't even love. But there was not much he could do since what's done is done. Getting a divorce would do nothing but shame the Ashford family's name but both of them did that themselves much later after they had their children. Miya found the man that she used to be with during one of her campaign trips. He still harbored feelings for her as she did for him and the two of them would often sneak around, believing that no one knew about it. Many often believed that Miya's children weren't Tatsuya's to which that this may be true. She had her first child Misa and Milly sometime later. However, she was still seeing her former lover while she was married to Tatsuya and became pregnant again. She was sleeping with not only her lover but her husband as well in order to keep up appearances that they were happy when they weren't. Miya became pregnant later with Milly when her sister Misa was only five years old. Because Milly looked like the spitting image of her mother, no one could really tell if she were Tatsuya's or not. But it's not as if Tatsuya was any better than his own wife. While he didn't come into contact with old flames, he would casually spend time with other women, especially after finding out that his wife was cheating on him and he couldn't leave her, so he was tied between his family's sense of duty and his own feelings. He also wasn't very close with her children just as Miya wasn't, therefore the two sisters stayed close to each other while their parents were doing god knows what and shame brought upon the two of them despite being so young. Ruben was tired of the rumors surrounding his family and he hated to do this but Tatsuya's girls were arranged to be married to boys when they became older. They were young boys from influential families with good names and publicity. Luckily this was agreed upon by the families for they weren't too keen on the idea themselves given what Tatsuya and Miya had been doing behind each other's backs. Technically, the tradition of arranged marriages was supposed to end with Tatsuya but it didn't happen that way. Misa, although happy with her life but not in any way spoiled, she had found a boy that she'd liked when she'd became of that age to be interested in boys. She wasn't in any rush to do things like marriage and sex and her boyfriend was respectful and accepting of that for he wasn't rushing into anything either but he did care about her honestly and wasn't looking to marry into a rich family as most guys would be. He had his own dreams and preferred to work his way towards them rather than taking the easy way. But as soon as she turned eighteen, she was told that she had to leave her boyfriend for she was engaged to be married to an older man by the name of Ryusuke Ashida whom she fought tooth and nail with her parents in refusing to marry this man. Miya stressed that she had to do it if she wanted to remain part of the family for if she didn't, she would be disowned. Whether Miya actually meant it or not but to Misa she felt her mother was serious. Ryusuke had no say either way and was following his family sense of duty. Milly just watched her family argue a lot about any and everything while sometimes crying in her room for them to just be a normal loving family without problems. That's all she wanted. Her sister agreed to the marriage but not without stressing to Ryusuke that she'd stay with him for one year and after that, they secretly get a divorce and he says nothing to her parents. When that happens, she wants to go far away from where the can't find her. Ryusuke, of course, didn't want to do it but the sense of duty was the only thing she took seriously but not so much the idea of being married to him. Misa had her own plans. Her ex-boyfriend had left Japan and moved to the states to study abroad. That's where she was going to go after one year, to find him in order to make amends and hopefully start fresh with him. She also told Milly of this and told her that no matter what, she must never say anything about it to their parents. She knew how they would react if they were to discover what she was really planning to do and why she accepted the idea of marrying this man. Milly didn't know if she'd be able to do it, she didn't want her sister to leave but understood her reasons and made her promise to someday come back and see her and keep in contact. Misa told her contact would be difficult since she couldn't send any letters to her but contact through private sites and emails would work for the time being but if they were to find her, she'd have to lay low for a while. Milly couldn't help but feel that her sister was afraid of their parents. Yes, they argued but they weren't so horrible that they would attempt to do harm to her for her choices. She couldn't see them doing that. Once Misa was married, she left the picture with her husband without saying where they were going. Tatsuya and Miya believed they were living somewhere remote where Ryusuke had to work but she never contacted them once. She doesn't call, write, or email her family at all. So none of them knows how she is doing or what she is doing with her life. Milly did but kept her promise in not telling their parents but this also prompted them to try and pry any information they could out of their youngest daughter, Miya even slapping Milly for lying to her about knowing where her sister is but she kept swearing she didn't know. The responsibility of restoring good publicity to their family and its name became thrust upon Milly's shoulders. And they found the "perfect" suitor for her too. A young man named Tamaki Aidou whom she's only seen through pictures and that's it. Milly wishes her sister was here to help her but knows she can't depend on her and that this is something he has to handle herself. Her life may be depressing but she puts up with it nonetheless. Over the years, her parents' relationship with each other didn't get any better. They don't love each other but continue to be married just to keep up appearances while they sneak around with other people. To keep from going insane, Milly put all of her focus into her doing good in school as well as having a little fun while she can because she knows that once she finally graduates out of high school, she would have to immediately get married to Tamaki. Until that time, she focuses on her position as Student Council President at Juuban Academy while making everyone's time there a fun filled one. She's close friends with the Arima family and their children and like her, they don't flaunt around the fact that they have money, which is how they became such good friends. She keeps in contact with her grandfather and every now and then contacts her sister in secret, making sure that no one, not even her friends know about it. She doesn't want anyone worrying about her so she hides her feelings behind a feign persona of happiness. She'd rather see everyone else happy and having fun than to focus on her own problems. She's got a few years left until that time and Milly wants to enjoy it. She has her own dreams she wants to achieve. Maybe become a reporter or a teacher and though she may not be quite sure yet on her decision between the two, she'll discover that answer eventually. But most importantly, she wants to get past her own personal demons and stand up to her parents to tell them she won't get married in order to fix their mistakes. Her sister isn't here to do it so she has to be the one to tell them, no matter how much they don't want to hear it. Milly won't let them take away her freedom of choices from her. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Tamaki Aidou Milly is currently engaged to be married to Tamaki Aidou, however, she isn't in love with him. She only puts up with the engagement in order to please her parents until she figures out what to do come her senior year of school. She has never met Tamaki, only knowing what he looks like through pictures. It is known only to herself that she is in love with someone else, but has never revealed who it is to anyone. This is probably because she knows deep down that she'll never be able to follow her heart while her parents still dictate her life. Misa Ashida Misa is Milly's older sister who she hasn't seen since she'd been married to her arranged husband. Misa originally was in love with someone else but was unable to be with him like she wanted. She broke it off with him and married her husband Ryuuske Ashida. As far as Milly knows to this day, her sister is possibly still married to him but she does know that her sister plans to divorce him to go and find her ex-boyfriend and be with him. Whether that has happened yet, she doesn't know. Misa only tells her so much before she has to hurry and get off the phone. She misses her sister dearly and wants her to come home but knows that won't happen any time soon. Arima Family Milly is close friends with the children of the Arima family: Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphemia. Their families tend to do business with one another on occasion but her friendship with the three of them is genuine. She often teases Euphemia about her bust size and sometimes has a tendency to poke fun at Lelouch for never having a girlfriend. As for Nunnally, she adores her immensely and it's possible she's so close-knit with them because deep down she wishes her own family were this close with one another. The relationship she has with the three of them, she desires to have with her own sister. They all attend Juuban together. Milly Gallery Millyashford002.jpg Milly ashford1.jpg Milly1.jpg Trivia *Milly is ranked number one in breast size, of all the females on the Student Council. *Milly finds it to be hilarious and entertaining to grope the females of the Student Council all the time because of their different breast sizes. Liking to evaluate them on a scale of one to ten in terms of their current sizes. *Milly's new fiancee goes by the name of Tamaki Aidou. While Matsui Taro still exists within the rebooted universe, it is unknown if the two will cross paths with one another. *Many have speculated that the one that Milly is truly in love with is Lelouch but not even Milly herself has made it clear who she has feelings for. Also See *Nina Einstein *Lelouch Arima *Shirley Fenette *Nunnally Arima *Euphemia Arima